


It Wasn't Supposed to Go Like This

by Istusripples



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Idk but I had fun writing it, M/M, Maplekeene - Freeform, Maybe a little out of character, this is uh kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istusripples/pseuds/Istusripples
Summary: Argo never wanted this to happen.
Relationships: Argo Keene & Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Kudos: 8





	It Wasn't Supposed to Go Like This

**Author's Note:**

> its probably so out of character but please enjoy =D this is just a small oneshot i wrote cause i got bored but pls enjoy i had a lot of fun writing this

Argonaut Keene stood looking at the scene before him. His rapier sticking out of the tree, holding Fitzroy Maplecourt’s limp body between. The water genasi’s tears were indiscernible from the water droplets on his skin in every way but one. The droplets remained still on his cheeks, the tears did not.  
He knew this was gonna happen deep down, but he did it anyway. He just wanted to please his mum but he not only lost her to this bullshit, but he lost Fitzroy to it too? He shouldn’t have lost someone again. Fitzroy got hurt, worse than hurt, and it was Argo’s fault. He was done with the chain’s fucking games. He was going to keep his promise, he was done with them. Even if it meant dismantling the Unbroken Chain with his bare hands.  
“I-I broke ya, boyo.” Argo sobbed, looking away from Fitzroy’s body. The grass was singed around them, Fitzroy’s fight being quite impressive. Argo only got the upperhand at the last minute. A simple three word phrase. “I love you.” That’s all he needed to do to stop Fitzroy in his tracks.  
_A picnic basket filled with citrus and crepes sat between the two boys. Argo leaned back against the blanket covered grass, seemingly cool as a beach breeze. Fitzroy, on the other hand, looked as though he was ready to jump out of his skin.  
Yesterday, Argo had briefly mentioned that it was a date and Fitzroy had been nervous for their lunch ever since.  
Argo had offered to bring the lunch, only if Fitzroy brought a blanket. The blanket was a deep purple and felt like it was made for royalty. Fitzroy had spent the last of his coin on it; of course, he said he still had plenty more back in the dorm when purchasing it.  
Argo’s lunch proved to be just as impressive to Fitzroy as the blanket was to Argo. The crepes had variety. Each a different flavor, all of which smelled and looked incredible. “You didn’t make these, did you?” Argo let out a low chuckle.  
“Nah, of course not. I saw yer reaction to the peppers.”  
“I see, you made a mess at the crepe station didn’t you?”  
Argo blushed and looked away “yeah, how’d ya know?”  
“There’s batter on your face, Argo.”  
“O-oh.” He quickly wiped it off before setting out Fitzroy’s plate.  
“Thank you, Argo. This was very sweet of you.” Fitzroy smiled as he took the plate from Argo, taking in a whiff “this smells wonderful.”  
“I hope they taste just as good for yer.” Argo pulled a lime out of the basket, taking a bite out of it. Fitzroy grimaced at the strange food habit.  
“So, how were your classes today?”  
“We had a test in Sneakery today. I passed o’course, but some o’ the others, not so much.” Argo grimaced, remembering the other students' performances.  
Before Fitzroy had a chance to chuckle, Jackal had approached the duo. “Do ya need somthin? I’m kinda in the middla somthin here.”  
“We need ta take Mr. Maplecourt here. Hieronymous wants ta talk to him.”  
Fitzroy piped up before Argo had the chance to outright tell him no. “If you’d relay to him I’m a bit busy right now, as you can attest to. I will talk to him later.”  
Argo nodded, affirming Fitzroy’s stance. “Well, I’m sorry we jus can’t do that.” Jackal stepped closer to Fitzroy, causing Argo to stand.  
“Sir, if ya don’t mind.” Argo nodded a bit ways away, far enough so Fitzroy wouldn’t hear. As they walked away, Fitzroy dug into his crepe. Confused? Yes. Uncaring about the fake Hieronymous at the moment? Also yes.  
“Jackal, I know yer not taking him to go see Hieronymous. The man hates me, and the firby, and Fitz Now what the ‘ell are yer doin.”  
“Chain stuff, yea. We think it’s time we bring ‘em in fer some questionin. “Specially after that situation with the centaurs. We be havin enough proof for awhile now, boy.”  
“I jus can’t let ya do that, Yer gonna have to go through me first. I’ve given ya all the information I could. Now back off.” Jackal scowled, then smirked. His plan was working perfectly. As they spoke, Mosh and Ramos were sneaking up behind  
Fitzroy. He was so wrapped up in his now second crepe, he didn’t notice them behind him. As soon as they grabbed him, Argo looked over. FItzroy’s eyes were already white and Argo knew they fucked up._  
Fitzroy had been having a harder time coming out of rage mode recently. The second he saw his eyes had turned white, Argo knew he might not come back. He tried his hardest to subdue Fitzroy, but it was almost impossible. He was hoping that his idea would work, but it only threw him off balance.  
_The others had managed an escape. Argo stayed, hoping to calm Fitzroy down. He was wearing thin, he didn’t know how much longer he’d be able to do this, nor did he see any sign of Fitzroy calming down. Argo knew something was different about this rage, it was the longest one yet. He was so much stronger too. Argo had one straw left before he knew what he had to do._  
“Fitzroy, please. Come back ta me.” Argo gripped his rapier tighter as a fireball began to form in Fitzroy’s hand. “Please, Fitz. I need ya, I-I love you.” For a split second Fitzroy paused. The fire disappeared out his hand and Argo sighed a deep breath of relief. He stepped towards Fitzroy, rapier still in hand. Fitzroy reared back up again, forming another fireball. Before he could cast, Argo stabbed him through the heart, pinning him to the tree.  
Argo was now kneeling in front of Fitzroy. In between sobs, he would apologize. “Im sorry, I’m so sorry.” He was sorry, so so sorry. It never should have ended this way.


End file.
